Unfamiliar Feelings
by katrinared
Summary: This is a story for my other account, kaaaaaatt. Unfortunately, I forgot my e-mail and password. I just transferred everything here. So, yea. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Land of Ooo, there were no adventures to go to, no princes or princesses to save and it's been 2 years since Ooo was merged with its counterpart world. It was noon; Finn and Fionna were sparring with their sharp swords while Jake and Cake were preparing their lunch for the day.

"Fionna! Baby Cakes! Finn! Muffin Top! Lunch's ready for y'all! Now stop playin' and start bitin'!" Cake shouted through the open window as Jake sets the table for four. Finn and Fionna raced to the front door, they laughed while they ran but unfortunately for Finn Fionna went first. "Ha! I beat you again! You've gotta exercise those legs of yours if you wanna beat me, bro." Fionna bragged and in reply, Finn frowned and thought _I'll beat ya ~ You'll see._

"FINN! FIONNA! Quiet the yapping and start dining." Jake ordered and the two obediently sat onto their chairs and ate their lunch. In the middle of eating they here repeated soft knocks on the door.

"Hey Fionna. Baby… Could get the door?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." She stood up and walked to the door. She reached out to the door knob and opened the door reveal a teenage girl who had long scarlet red hair that reached her mid thigh, she had brown colored eyes and she has pale peach skin, she wore black tight long sleeves, denim shorts, and black doll shoes. She carried a guitar bag on the back. She's got a friend with her; her companion looked a lot like her but the companion was a boy. He also has scarlet red hair but it was short. He also has brown colored eyes and pale peach skin. He wore a white long sleeve v-neck shirt, khaki pants and a pair of black converse. The guy carried two luggages that seemed to be where their clothes are. The girl smiled at Fionna and the boy's face was straight.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

When I opened the door, a girl with long red hair stood in the front door. I was speechless. She was so pretty when she smiled at me and the guy was flippin' handsome! I didn't know how get myself to speak when I'm too stunned looking at their pretty faces. And they look… Well, human. Like Finn and me.

"Hey. Uhh… We were just wondering if we could crash here for the night. You see, we're new around here and we just wanted for a place to stay for the night." She smiled again and the only thing that I manage to give as a reply was a nod. _COME ON FIONNA! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE A BUM!_

I shook my head and replied nicely, "Uuhh… Sure. C-come in."

"Hey brittle butt! Who was at the-" Finn stopped talking when he saw the two new guests in the living room.

"Hey Finn, these are Christopher and Christine Jack. They needed a place to crash. They're new around here." They waved politely at Finn and Christine smiled at him. I saw him blush and I snorted at this.

"Oh. Ok. I'll just tell Cake and Jake that we have guests at home."

"Yea. Ok." I turned back to Christopher and Christine.

"So, where are you guys from?"

"Oh. We're from the Night O'Sphere." Christine answered and grinned.

"What? The Night O'Sphere? So…" I was ready for combat. I was ready to pull out my crystal sword "So you're evil!"

"Oh. No! NO! NO! We're actually humans who lived there." Christine explained.

"We were the only humans there and our parents were killed by a bunch of wackos who wanted to eat the guts out of us. Well, mainly, they wanted our blood since it's a rare thing to find in the Night O'Sphere." Christopher explained and Christine continued after.

"We were supposed to be blooded when we've come of age but something unexpected happened. One of the citizens of the Night O'Sphere happed to walk passed by us and he sniffed out that we were humans and our parents… hk… they…" Christine was in the verge of tear and it seems that she could not continue their story.

"Our parents had to protect us and they died while trying. They used a ritual that only vampires can uses to transport to the world above but there was a chase. It needed a sacrifice. Since there were two of us, mom and dad did not hesitate to use it. And there will be no chance of me and Tin to become a vampire." Christopher said with a serious face but his eyes was filled with anger, sadness and pain. I was horrified and sat beside Christine and rubbed her back while she was crying. When suddenly, she sat up straight asked with head high "What time is it?"

"Oh. It's 5:45 in th-"

"OH NO! OH NO! THAT MEANS THE SUNS GOING DOWN! TOP! I need to go okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Fionna, please take care of him. Thank you." She bowed before heading out the door.

Christopher laughed at this. "She really does know how to break the ice."

"Uhmm… Christopher, why was Christine in such a hurry?" I asked curiously.

"Please, call me Top and her 'Tin.' We go by nicknames. Ours names are too long to say." He chuckled while scratch the back of his hair facing me, which looked cute but he didn't even bother answering my question.

"So, Top. Why was she in such a hurry?"

"Well, you see. She has this curse that changes her form when the sun sets."

"Oh? What happens?"

"She turns to a fish person." He said seriously as leaned on the couch and looked out the window. I gasped.

"You see, there was this witch that I… Well, pranked and she got mad and tried to cast a curse on me but Tin was there to catch for me even though I didn't want her to. And now, she always had to go to the water to before she turns so she'll become a mermaid instead of having a fish head and a human body."

"Well, why don't you find a way to stop the curse?"

"We did ask a witch friend of ours how to get rid of it but there was only one antidote. A kiss but not just any kiss. It has to be from the one who she loves and the one who loves her back."

"Oh."

"Aww… That's too bad honey. I really wished that we can help." Cake butted in our conversation and Finn and Jake was with her.

"Cake, since when were you listening to our conversation?"

"Oh? You didn't realize that? I thought you knew. They've been there since well, Tin started the story of how we got here." Top explain.

"Oh. I see." Was I managed to say.

"Bro, you can stay here as long as you like." Jake offered.

"Hey, did you guys have lunch? We could totally bring eat some to Tin." Finn suggested.

"I think that would be great." Top agreed and he stood up and settled their luggage by the couch.

Fionna and Cake got the food ready and head out and the three boys followed after. They walked to the nearest sea side there is. They walked silently. Finn thought he should break the ice but Jake beat him to it.

"Hey Christopher, how old are you anyway?" Jake asked curiously.

"16. Tin is too. Well, she's suppose to be older."

"What? How could you say that about your sister?" Cake protested.

"Well, it's true. She's supposed to be a thousand years old but something happened before she was blooded." Christopher explained.

"Wha-? You mean she was supposed to be a vampire? Then why –?" I was cut off…

"I think, Tin should be the one to tell you guys about that. She'll hate me for blabbing about her life without her knowing." He smiled at me. I just nodded in reply.

**Christine's P.O.V**

Arrrg. Here we go again. I hate this. If only Top didn't prank that crank old hag I wouldn't be facing this consequence now. Oh, well. I have to accept that I won't get rid of this stupid curse off me and that I won't _ever _be a vampire. At least I inherited some vampire blood from dad but that still isn't enough. I need to be blooded if I want a full power of a _real_ vampire.

"Maybe I'll just end up like Auntie Silvia." I muttered out loudly.

"Who's this Auntie Silvia, little mermaid?" A strange unfamiliar voice whispered out.

"Who's there?" I shouted. I wish I didn't have this stupid tail so, I could beat the crud out of this maniac.

"Oooh… Scared are we?"

"Teh… Who's scared? Definitely not me."

"Tell me, what's a pretty mermaid like you doing in a spooky cave like this?" My spine was beginning to have chills as the cold wind blew through my skin. I was just wear a bikini top and my hair was tied up.

"I have my reasons. What're _you_ doing here? And SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted as strong as I can.

"Alright but you'll regret it little mermaid…" I heard him chuckle.

I laughed. "Believe me, I've seen the worst."

Then I saw a pair of crimson red eyes appeared from the shadows. It flew and drew closer to me. He was hissing at me. It was horrid but I've seen this kind of creature before. It's a vampire way of scaring of the unwanted of his property.

"Tch. You don't scare me _vampire_." I chuckled.

"Wha- How did you –?" He slowly transform back into his… well, somewhat human form. He was gorgeous except for the fact he was a jerk trying to scare me off. It's a good thing that I grew up in the Night O'Sphere, if I didn't I would probably be a woos a while ago.

I laughed. "It's not the first time I saw vampire turned into something like that."

"Oh, so, you've seen a vampire like that. I bet you have seen a vampire who's as gorgeous as I am, huh?" I floated beside me and I was impressed. He took the word right out of my head.

"You think so? Believe me, I've met so many that I couldn't remember their names."

"Oh, well. I'd like you to rate me from 1 to 10. 10 would be the highest and 1 would be the lowest. So, what'll it be fair mermaid?"

"I'd say, 0.5." _You are totally a hundred_, I thought to myself.

"WHAT? Are you serious? It's a rare sight you know Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"Well, maybe… You're a one." I snorted.

"You're an awful liar. You know that? I can see that you're totally fan girling about me inside."

"Oh please, you are just head over heels about yourself. I don't '_fan girl_' on a guy that I just met." I admit he is really observant and handsome too. OH GLOB! I really wish I wouldn't be a bad liar.

Suddenly, a flashing light appeared and footsteps came near.

"Tin? It that you? And… MARSHALL?" It sounded like Fionna.

"Hey wait! You _know_ this tard?" I asked with a huge disbelief in my tone.

"HEY! HEY! HEEEY! Who are you to call me a tard, fish face?"

"Well, she's totally right about you being a tard Marsh." Fionna laughed as she walked closer with the others.

"HEEEY!" He frowned cutely. I wish I could pinch he cheeks. He somewhat, reminds of someone. Oh well.

"We brought food for you Tin." The cat said as she sat beside me.

"Aww.. Thanks."

"So, you know her. Mind to introduce me to this lovely mermaid?" He smirked at me and looked at me seductively. I just rolled my eyes and Fionna did the honor of introducing me to Mr. Barf Brain.

"Marshall Lee, this is Christine Jack, a human. And Christine this is Marshall Lee, the Vampire King and a tard." I giggled.

"HEY! That's not a proper way to introduce someone. Especially the Vampire King." He frowned once again. Arrrgh! WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?

"Well, then. Let's start again." I suggested. "I'm Christine Jack a fair maiden of the Night O'Sphere. Nice to meet you." I offered my hand politely.

He smirked "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King of the Night O'Sphere. A pleasure to meet you fair mermaiden." He took my hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is mine your highness." I played with a British accent and I bowed like a maiden but I was still sitting down.

He smirked and bowed politely while floating in the air. "Oh no, my dear maiden. I must carry the pleasure of meeting such a beautiful young lady such as you. If I may ask, what such beauty is doing in this cave alone?" Well, well, I didn't think that he'd be playing along.

"Oh dear sir, I was cursed by a horrid witch that made takes effect after the sun goes down." I dramatized and stuff then laughed and he laughed as well.

"You're secretly funny little Ms. Fishy."

"You ain't bad yourself little tard king."

"Alright! Cut it you two. Tin, here have some spaghetti. Hope you'll like it." The cat offered me the food.

"Oh. Thanks. By the way, I didn't really get to know you guys. 'Coz I was in a hurry for you know…"

"Oh. Right. I'm Cake. This is Jake the Dog. That's Finn. You've met Mr. Seductive Vampire King, Marshall Lee." She pierced a look onto Marshall Lee like she was gonna claws his face out then she passed out the food to the other and not giving Marshall any.

"Hey, don't I get to eat?" Marshall pouted.

"Under one condition, sing us a song first. A _nice _song." Cake demanded.

"Uggh. I am hungry but not that hungry." Marshall raised an eye brow.

"Aww… The Vampire King doesn't know how to sing…" I teased.

"I do so! I just don't want to sing." Marshall sounded offended but I still continued.

"Teh. Whatever you say, Vampire King."

"Hah! You just tease me because _you _are the one who doesn't know how to sing." UH! HOW DARE HE? Ooh! It is on now!

"I do so!"

"Oh yea? Prove it." Marshall smirked as he challenged me. ME! Oohh! He's going down now. I hate being questioned, I think he does so too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marshall's P.O.V**

Christine's face looked furious, she looked like she didn't want to be challenge. Well, she brought it to herself. I bet she can't sing if she does I know it'd be ugly.

Christine: _TOP! HAND ME MY GUITAR!_

Oooh! She's serious now. This is gonna be fun. Tehee. This guy who she called Top, open a guitar bag and brought it to Christine. It was red. I was stunned by the color. You guys, know how much I love the color red.

Anyways, she started strumming and to sing. I sat down on a rock watching her.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight  
all the time_

_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own  
on my own_

_I'm screaming "I love you so..."  
But my thoughts you can't decode_

_How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true_

I… I guess I was wrong. I was speechless. Her voice was… Beautiful as beautiful as she is. I admit I was a jerk but hey, I can't be all too sweet all the time. I'm the vampire king for crud's sake.

As she strummed the last chords of the song, she looked directly at me. All of them clapped and would shout, _Wow Tin! Your voice was wonderful! I loved it!_

Christine: _Beat that._

M: _…_

Christine: _Aww… He's gone speechless. Do I take that as a surrender? *she raise an eye brow*_

M: _Oh! No you don't I don't 'chicken out' on a challenge. I may be a jerk but I keep my word bruh._

Christine: _Well then, get started._

I started to strum the first chords. Then I sung.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

I looked at Christine in the eye. I felt something. I felt like we have this connection between us. Suddenly looked away and I saw her face turned red like her hair. I smiled while singing.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
so please don't, please don't, please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

Cake stood up and hand me a plate of spaghetti.

Cake: _I think it's a deuce. And the next time we will have dinner together, you two should do you think guys?_

Fionna: _I think that's a flippin' great idea._

"Top": _I don't th… -_

Finn: _Hey now! It's a great idea. Don't you think so Jake?_

Jake: _Yeah! You two should really duet._

Christine: _Tehh! Fine by me. It was fun singin' and all but having a duet will be fun._

M: _If it's ok with I'm fine by me too.*as I sucked the red out of my spaghetti, the sauce was all over the noodles*_

Minutes and hours passed by the aura between me and Christine was changed. I began to know who she was and the Top guy is really Christopher and he was Christine's twin brother. Oh! She also told us that she's been having dreams that she lived once a thousand years ago and that she about to blooded that time but unfortunately, she was sucked out dry by a greedy vampire who told her that he loved her. Well, that's a cruel thing to do. Well, I for one would not do that to a girl.

It was a 9 o'clock in the evening and the others are ready to leave the cave.

Top: _Bye sis. See you tomorrow morning._

Tin: _Yea. I'd rather sleep during the day rather than embracing the sun. It can damage my skin you know._

Top: _*laughs then he pats Tin's head* You're really just like mom. So stubborn as ever. Take care alright? *he kisses her forehead then he smiled at her*_

Tin: _Yea yea. I can take care of myself you know.*she removes Top's hand of her head and poked his forehead*_

Top: _If you say so. Bye then._

Cake: _Aww… Ain't these siblings sweet? *she whispered*_

Cake, Jake, Finn and Fionna: _Bye Tin! See you.*they waved at her and not even noticing me*_

Fionna: _Bye Marshall. See you again.*she waved at me, well at least she noticed me*_

Tin: _Yea. See you guys Night.*she waved back*_

M: _Ayt, Fi! See you soon._

Tin: _What about you? Aren't you leaving?_

_Well, I decided to hang a bit more._

Tin: _*groaned* Fine._

_Hey, I was just wondering… Have I met you before?_

Tin: _Uhmmm.. Yea? We met 3 hours ago? *raising an eye brow*_

_No! I mean't if we met before… When we were well, kids? It's just that you look familiar._

Tin: _Really? I thought about that a while back. You remind of someone but I can't put my finger on any ideas?_

_Nope. Do you have something that was given to you?_

Tin: _mmm… Oh yea. Could you hand me my bag?_

_Uh.. Sure. *I floated to her bag and brought it to her. It was a red and black plaid backpack. Dang! She's all red and black*_

Tin: _*she opened it and reached in* Here. _

She was holding a ragged bunny stuffed toy that wore a red dress and a black bow tied on its left ear. It looked like Hambo. WAIT! SO SHE'S… NO… IT CAN'T BE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Marshall's P.O.V**

"Wait a sec, _that_ was given to you?" I asked with such disbelief.

"Yea? My mom said it was given to me with I was 5 years old about a thousand and thirteen years ago by a human kid. She also said I would always go out of the house to go see that kid and we would play for hours but I didn't knew his name. I don't why but she told me that I didn't mention any names but I would always call him Baby Face or Pretty Baby." She explained as she played with the doll with a smiling face. "I remember that we would always kiss each other on the cheek every time we see each other and every time we say good bye. Somehow, it became a daily routine for us." Tin giggled, _so cute_ was what I thought. For a while I just floated there, silent with disbelief. My first love, my first crush is here, in front of me. I never thought that I would get to meet her again after a thousand years. With these thoughts running through my head, I smiled as I looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" Tin said bluntly.

"Oh? Is that a tone you use for your baby boy?" I raised an eye brow.

"My _what_? You must be out o- ?" I cut her off by kissing her on the cheek. I expected a slap, punch, or at least a violent reaction but her eyes just widen that it emphasized her brown eyes and what didn't expect was to be hugged.

"I knew it! I knew it! You _are my _baby boy." She hugged me tighter. "Only baby boy kisses me in the cheek when I go hysterical or mad."

After hours of reminiscing the old days, it was already 12 o'clock and something magical happened. Kitty Love's tail glowed and it slowly morphed into a pair of human legs.

"Oh! At last! My legs are back. Oh, baby boy. Please turn around." I just nodded and did what I was told. I heard her stood up from the water and it sounded like she was patting her legs with a towel then wore her pants or shorts. "Ok, you can turn around now." I turned around and she took off her hair clip and her hair dropped until her mid thigh.

"So, what do you wanna do know, _fang boy_?" She faced me as she picked up her backpack and guitar bag and put on her doll shoes.

"Oh, I'll get that for you, Kitty Billy." I took her guitar bag and carried it like a backpack and I just held my axe bass by its neck. "Do you want to hang out some more? I still got until sun rise." I smirked.

"Sure but where? You do know I'm new around these parts." I smiled, handed her my axe bass and I carried her princess style and flew off. "H-hey! Where are you going?" Her eyes widen once again gripping on my axe bass that I felt like it's going to break.

"Hey! Hey! Easy on the grip. That's my favorite one." I warned. She loosens her grip and sighed.

"Just be quiet and you'll know when we get there." We flew over a mountain and finally took our land. "Well, here we are."

"WOW! It's so beautiful here!" She looked so amazed about see the view. We were in a part of Ooo that was filled with fields of flowers, some parts are just grass and the sky was filled with stars and the moon shined so bright. This is the one part of Ooo that I discovered that was beautiful. I said to myself, that if I were to bring a girl here the first one I'd bring was my little baby kitty and at last, here she is. As she was looking up in the night sky while sitting on the grass, a warm wind blew and her hair flew with the current of the wind and it seems the she shined with the stars that shone upon us. I wish this wouldn't last.

**Christine's P.O.V**

It was beautiful. I never thought that I would see a beautiful place like this with the guy I used to love. I sat on the cold wet grass and the wind blew and my hair went with it. It was embarrassing because when I took a peek that the edge of my eye, Marshall was looking at me. I just went on looking at the stars. Not realizing that he was already beside me.

"Hey Tin. Isn't this place wonderful?" I looked at him and he was lying down on the grass.

"Yea. Very." I lay down beside him and we were only inches apart.

After a few moments of silence, Marshall started a conversation, we laughed and laughed and we once again reminisced the old days. We talked about many things and we also talked about our previous relationships that went wrong.

"So, this Ashley girl sold Hambo to some warlock, in exchange for a stupid wand. And she used Fionna to talk away your memory of your break up." I laughed. "Wow! She is one desperate ghoul."

"Why wouldn't she be? I'm like the handsomest vampire king you'll ever see _and_ meet. I'm a rare species kitty baby." He boasted and me? I just laughed.

"Oh really?" I raised an eye brow as I looked at him.

"How about you? What's your experience with dweebs?" He asked.

"Oh me? Well, there is this one guy who wanted to date me just because of some bet that _if_ I get laid with him or even kiss him, he'd dump me and show a video of us to the whole Night O'Sphere. It's a good thing, I've got good ears and I don't really go with guys who actually thinks that they're good looking even if they're not. Not that I'm saying you are not handsome and stuff but you are. I just mean, this guy was… Well, not exactly my type so, yeah." I lay down straight and getting nervous.

"Oooh! You have a type?" He placed his hand on his head to support his head and used his elbow for more support. _(You know what I mean. Right?)_

"Heck yeah, I do! I've never had a relationship ever since well, you know…" I blushed, remembering that Marshall and I claimed that we were engaged even though we didn't know each other's names. And that, it came to the point that we swore to get married when we are 18.

"Oh. You still remember that?" I scratched the back of his head and sat up. I didn't know if he blushed and tried to hide it from me but I smiled so no good reason. AAAARGH! What is this?

"Uuhh… Hey. Aren't you getting tired? It's already late." Marshall asked without even looking.

"No. I'm used to staying up late; I usually sleep in the morning. Sometimes, I don't get any sleep at all. I hate the sun. It stings." I explained.

"Oh really? Why's that?" He looked at me and once again, raised an eye brow.

"I told you it stings my skin. If you didn't notice, I'm much paler than my brother. I rarely go outside under the shining bright sun and if I did, I make sure I bring an umbrella or wear a cap and long sleeves and khaki pants. I hate the sun. I think it hates me." I frowned and he laughed. I pouted and stuck my tongue out. This was a sign that was annoyed.

"Aww… Sorry kitty cat." He then kisses my cheek, my eyes widen again.

"H-hey! Stop doing that… W-w-we're not kids anymore you know."

"Hey! You can't blame me. I missed you, you know." I giggled and hugged in the waist and my chest was lying on the grass this time.

"I missed you too, baby boy."

_Hours later ~_

"Hey! I guess we should get going. Something tells me, the suns gonna come up any time." I said as I stood up and put on my backpack.

"Awww… You want us to part again?" He pouted cutely and this time, I really pinched his cheeks.

"Don't worry, we'll be seeing each other again at sun down." I pinched the tip of his nose and jumped on his back like a koala bear and he carried the two guitars in his arms.

After a few minutes of flying, we land in front of the tree house. We said our goodbyes and we waved.

Oh! I almost forgot something. He was about to fly, I reached out to grab his arm and he looked confused.

"What is it Ti-?" I suddenly kissed his cheek and run off to the door and opened it. I went in and when I was about to close the door, I stuck out my head and saw that he was still there, he just stood there and looked blankly at… Well, I don't know. "Good Night Vampire King." I smiled. I was about to close the door when…

"Tin wait!"

"Hm?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Christine's P.O.V**_

This startled me. Seriously? I didn't expect it. Not one bit! 

He kissed me. 

I was supposed to push him away but my body didn't move. I was paralyzed. I realized that I've loved him for a long time. After seconds, he moved his lips away from mine. Stunned I didn't say or do anything. He just looked into my eyes and he smile. 

"Good night Tin.. See you later.." he said as he floated away into the darkness. I wanted to shout. I wanted to call him out. Why did he do that? Glob! I feel my brain mushed! I hope nobody saw-.. 

_**Christopher's P.O.V.**_

I saw it! Well, I don't really care if he did but why? Are they in a relationship? Why didn't Tin tell me about it? Why? 

Tin just stood there for a few minutes, maybe she was regaining her senses. Maybe it was an unexpected kiss. That's it! That may be.. She finally turned around seeing me looking at her direction. Stunned, she looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Sis, what was that?" I asked in a calm collected tone. 

"I-I-... U-uuhh.." She blushed, beet red. "Spill it sis. I saw the whole thing!" 

"If you did, then why're you asking me?!" Obviously, she's embarrassed with what has happened. Knowing that someone saw what happened, especially that the one who saw was her brother. Christine dropped her head. "I-I didn't know what happened.. M-Marshall just d-did it! A-and... AAAARRGGH!" She growled in frustration. I walked towards her and hugged her. 

"There there. Calm down sis. Don't think about it too much. We may not know Marshall alot but maybe he has his own reason for doing that." 

"Well, maybe." She calmed down, real fast. Actually, we left out a bit of information. We're immortal. We both carry the curse of youth. We stop aging at 16. We're a thousand years old but we're still human. Just immortal. Our curse will break once one of us has received the "kiss" we're waiting for. True love's kiss is what you call it. Christine as you know she was cursed with a mermaid's tail when the sun sets, which was cast by a witch and what was supposed to be my curse not hers. That's how my sister loves me but having the burden of carrying the curse of what's rightfully mine makes me feel... Well, useless. 

Without realizing Tin slept in my arms while we were seated on the couch. 

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for waiting so patiently. I apologize for the very short update after you've waited so long. I made this and finished this today while I was in class. Forgive me. I'll do my best in the next chapter._

_I hope you enjoyed! :D_


End file.
